


What Could Scare the Most Powerful Avenger?

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Series: CarolNat Halloween [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: Natasha gets a phone call during a mission after her and Carol watched a scary movie last week. Pure fluff. Day 2 of CarolNat Halloween Week Prompts: Horror Movie.





	What Could Scare the Most Powerful Avenger?

“Nat?” Natasha really shouldn’t be on the phone right now. But she did not like the tone in Carol’s voice. Not to mention that Carol had never called her while she was on a mission.

“You okay?” She refrained from calling her a pet name.

“Yea I just…um…” Natasha heard Carol sigh. It didn’t sound like she was crying. But her voice was small, frail.

“Tell me, babygirl,” Natasha ignored Clint whipping his head around to look at her.

“I was thinking about that movie we saw this week and I keep worrying there’s something in my closet and I almost photon blasted a cat, three leaves, and Stark today.”

Natasha tried to choke back her laugh, “Too bad you didn’t on the last one.”

“Nat–I can’t–I’m so on edge…” Natasha hated hearing Carol so desperate, especially when it wasn’t her own doing, and she wasn’t there to comfort her. She was caught a bit off guard, Carol hadn’t seemed afraid at all during the movie. Didn’t make a single peep. Maybe Natasha should’ve watched her closer.

“Baby, what exactly are you afraid of?” Maybe she could help Carol logic this out.

“Uh, that a fucking T-rex is gonna come out of my closet.” Natasha turned her laugh into a cough. Clint was staring at her with confusion. It was only about to get worse.

“Carol. You can blast through spaceships, I’m sure you could take out a T-rex.” Natasha shook her head at Clint in warning. His eyes got big as he took in her phrase, grin spreading across his face.

“Okay, maybe. Ew, that would be messy…” Natasha chuckled at Carol distracting herself. It didn’t last for long. “But what about the raptors? Those motherfuckers are fast and I don’t know if–” Carol was talking so rapidly Natasha wasn’t sure she even understood the last few words.

“Carol,” Natasha cut her off, “you can fly, babe. Just get up in the air and they can’t get you there.” Clint was openly laughing now, and Natasha shot him a deadly look. That shut him up.

“I’m being stupid I know–” Carol mumbled. Natasha refused to tease the most powerful avenger about being spooked by Jurassic Park.

“You’re not, babe. You’re just a little freaked out. It’s normal.” Natasha tried to assure her. “Here. How about you go sleep in my room tonight. There are no raptors there. I checked before I left. Promise.”

Carol giggled, a sound that Natasha rarely got to hear but loved getting out of her. “I think I’ll do that. Thanks, Nat. I miss you.”

“Miss you too, darling. Goodnight Carol.”

“Night!”

Natasha hung up the phone. Clint was still grinning stupidly at her. “Not a word, birdman.”


End file.
